


Es amor

by NennyMartinez



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon - Anime, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fanfiction, My First Undertale Fanfic, Post-InuYasha
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NennyMartinez/pseuds/NennyMartinez
Summary: Era amor, simplemente amor lo que le hizo quedarse en la época feudal, pero qué pasa cuando lo que creyó era amor, no era más que una simple ilusión.





	Es amor

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Fanfic sin fines de lucro. Que lo distruten!. Ah!, y hay algunas escenas que son propias para mayores de edad :D!

Por qué hacemos lo qué hacemos, por amor, simplemente, o amamos o no lo hacemos, pero a fin de cuentas es la única razón que nos motiva a actuar de cierta forma, sea correcta o no. Y sé, que yo te amaba y te amo, y fue la razón que me llevó a dejar todo por ti, dejé mi casa y mi familia, mi mundo y lo que conocía. No te reclamo, eras todo lo que quería, y lo eres aún, aunque…

― Aunque, a veces me siento muy sola… ―era lo que pensaba mientras iba notando que la noche comenzaba a hacerse presente, pensó que seguramente Inuyasha ya la estaría buscando y con razón, normalmente a estas horas siempre estaba en casa preparando la comida.

― Al fin te encontré ―dijo aliviado, aunque sabía que no le había costado trabajo encontrarme con su fino olfato―, creí que estarías preparando la comida ―dijo intentando no darle importancia.

― Lo siento, quise venir a tomar un poco de aire ―dije respirando profundo, intentando que la soledad no se notara en mi mirada, no quería que se sintiera mal, no otra vez.

― ¿Te sientes bien? ―quizá no era tan buena ocultando mis emociones como creí.

― Sí, lo siento… es sólo que, no sé… ―titubee, no sabía si era correcto salir con lo mismo una vez más, cuando era claro que él no tenía ninguna culpa de la decisión que yo había tomado hacía ya tres años.

― Los extrañas, ¿cierto? ―dijo comprensivo, él sabía bien lo que era vivir sin una madre y sin familia―, feh!, no te preocupes, seguramente en cualquier momento logren encontrar alguna forma de activar el pozo nuevamente ―dijo seguro.

― Tienes razón ―dije sonriendo, era verdad… la anciana Kaede y ella habían estado trabajando en encontrar alguna forma de activar el pozo, después de todo la Perla de Shikon era energía espiritual o parte de ella, así que siendo ellas sacerdotisas, podrían encontrar una forma sin necesidad de usarla.

― Vamos, ya comienza a hacer frío aquí afuera, si sigues aquí te puedes enfermar ―me reprochó, y tenía razón, casi siempre me enfermaba con el frío, quizá algunas de las mentiras del abuelo habían terminado por afectarla en verdad.

― Está bien... ―lo miré como quien mira el cielo por primera vez, era guapo y amable, era generoso y fuerte, y era mi esposo, era mi pareja, y lo amaba…―, oye… te amo Inuyasha ―dije metiendo mi cara entre su pecho, mi sola voz pronunciando esas palabras me hacían temblar el corazón.

― Feh… ―dijo incomodo, aún le incomodaban las muestras de afecto que tenía para con él―, ya lo sé tonta ―parecía querer restarle importancia al asunto―¸yo también te amo.

Sin más, tomó mi mano entre su mano y comenzamos a caminar uno al lado del otro, tal como debía ser, me sentía tan bien y protegida a su lado, su mano me brindaba calor y afecto; me daba cuenta que aquello era amor de verdad, no cualquier amor que se desvanece y no queda más que dolor, sentía que era amor verdadero, después de todo, lo que sentía no podía ser simplemente afecto, ¿cierto?

Continuamos caminando un rato sin decir nada, miré el cielo y me encontré con una hermosa luna menguante, en esta época era normal que la Luna se viese tan bella, y por un segundo, por una fracción de segundo alguien más ocupo mis pensamientos, no supe por qué, pero así fue, el dueño de aquel extraño tatuaje en forma de luna menguante se ocupaba de sacarla de quicio de vez en vez, pero esta ocasión le incomodo de sobre manera.

Tomada de la mano de Inuyasha, su hermano pensaba que podía venir a interrumpir aquél mágico momento, pues no, no iba a seguir pensando en él.

Su seño se había fruncido sin darse cuenta, Inuyasha apretó su mano mostrando su apoyo, claro, pensaba que aún seguía pensando en su familia, aunque en cierta forma él también era su familia.

No era que pensara en él de forma romántica o algo semejante, era el hecho de que hubiera notado que hacía tiempo no iba a visitar a la pequeña Rin, ya no había gritos de pánico gritando que ya venía Lord Sessõmaru. Al único que había visto era a Jacken, pensé un momento en preguntarle a ese pequeño monstruo verde qué es lo que ocurría con su "amo bonito" como le gustaba llamarle, y claro, su respuesta era obvia, le diría que no era su asunto.

Y en verdad que no era asunto mío, ni de nadie realmente, a Inuyasha parecía darle igual verlo o no; pero a mi seguía rondándome la mente el por qué no había aparecido últimamente.

Sin darme cuenta el momento mágico había terminado y habíamos llegado a la cabaña que Inuyasha había construido antes de casarnos, era linda y me gustaba mucho. Lo extraño fue ver que en la entrada nos esperaba el Monje Miroku, era extraño porque normalmente siempre iba con Sango, y ahora no la veía por ninguna parte.

― Mirorku ―saludó Inuyasha sin soltar mi mano―, y ¿dónde dejaste a Sango? ―dijo viendo a todos lados.

― Se ha resfriado y por eso no ha podido venir, pero me envió en una misión ―dijo Miroku con su mirada llena de misterio.

― ¿Misión? ―pregunté con un poco de incredulidad, no creía que fuese algo del otro mundo.

― Así es mi querida Srta. Kagome, cof, quiero decir Sra. Kagome ―sonrió mientras lo decía, así es, ahora era señora…―, Sango se preguntaba si aún tenía un poco de ese ungüento maravilloso que nos regaló anteriormente ―dijo Miroku mientras su mirada misteriosa se transformó en una esperanzada.

― Ah… te refieres al que es mentolado ―ya sabía de cuál hablaba―, lo siento se me terminó, pero… logré hacer uno prácticamente igual, te daré un poco para que le lleves ―dije sintiéndome orgullosa por lograr fabricar el famoso ungüento, y más aún, haberlo mejorado.

― Se lo agradecería mucho Srta… Sra. Kagome ―dijo dramático Miroku, mientras Inuyasha no terminaba de entender por qué tanta formalidad a la hora de hablar con ella, siendo sincera ni yo misma lo entendía.

― Dile a Sango que mañana iré a verla… ―agité la mano en señal de despedida y entré a la cabaña donde Inuyasha ya se notaba un poco malhumorado por la falta de comida y tanto melodrama por un simple resfrío, aún no decía nada, pero estaba segura de que eso es lo que me diría.

― Vamos… te prepararé algo especial ―le dije al tiempo que sacaba de entre las cosas de la cocina algo que de inmediato reconoció―, ves, te dije que era especial ―dije mostrándole el empaque, eran las dos últimas sopas instantáneas que quedaban.

― Siii… comida ―gritó entusiasta Inuyasha, se las había estado racionando durante los tres años que habían pasado, pero al final sólo quedaban esas dos, las dos últimas cosas que me conectaban con el mundo moderno.

Sin esperar a que se enfriara devoró la comida y me veía con esos ojos ambarinos, que tanto he amado. Comí despacio, saboreando la última porción de mi vida anterior.

Terminamos de comer y fuimos a dormir, Inuyasha no era muy bueno al momento de pedir que hiciéramos ciertas cosas… no lo culpaba, a mi también me avergonzaba, pero finalmente un abrazo, un beso y las cosas se daban sin más.

Inuyasha dormía después de hacer el amor, me pregunté por un momento si todos los hombres se quedaban dormidos después de hacerlo, pensé en preguntarle a Sango mañana que la viera; y ahí desnuda bajo el brazo protector de Inuyasha pensé en esos ojos ambarinos que no eran precisamente de él.

El sueño me venció y al despertar una cara malhumorada me veía fijamente.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―pregunté sin comprender nada.

― ¿Por qué dijiste su nombre? ―me cuestionó un poco enfadado.

― ¿Nombre? ¿de quién?... ¿qué dije? ―tartamudee a más no poder, no recordaba haber dicho el nombre de nadie, mucho menos uno que le causara tanto malestar.

― Dijiste claramente… ―Inuyasha ya más que enojado parecía avergonzado, después de todo caía en la cuenta que había sido sólo un sueño, un sueño que ni siquiera sabía de qué trataba―, dijiste Kõga.

― Kõga… ―su nombre me parecía extraño a tan temprana hora de la mañana―, no recuerdo haber dicho nada, ni siquiera recuerdo haber soñado nada que tenga que ver con él ―le dije inocentemente, era verdad no recordaba nada de nada.

Y un flashblack… sí, había dicho Kõga, pero el sueño realmente no era con él.


End file.
